(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-language interfaces switch system and method thereof, and more particularly, to a multi-language interfaces switch system generated by replacing a text data with a language pack in software that allows switch among multi-language interfaces.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Multiple languages are frequently provided on a user interface in electronic equipment or information system to facilitate switching to a language desired at any time by a user.
A method used in a system of the prior art that allows switch among multi-language interfaces involves having many translated source codes of a web page directly translated into multiple different language packs and providing a language switch unit on a user interface for the user to switch to a desired language at any time. The method however consumes enormous memory capacity by source codes of the web page, and further consumed memory capacity grows by fold when those source codes are translated into multiple languages. Consequently, not only the speed of the system to execute is slowed down but also the translation into language becomes difficult since the quantity of the language pack is limited due to the space available in the memory built in electronic equipment.
Another method of the prior art to switch among multi-language interfaces involves retrieving the characters mapping an indexed sequential document from a specified text base according to a language selected by a user so to display text of the language system in that document, and a new interface language can be added at any time without revising user interface. However, in this method translation of interface language is done using an encoding and decoding process and requiring multiple text bases. This conventional method results in complicated encoding and decoding processes and excessively massive data load.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the antenna field to conduct experiments and modifications, and finally developed a multi-language interfaces switch system and its method to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.